100 Fics of MLP Yuri Love
by AshMiliuTave
Summary: A MLP:FiM 100 Challenge. Fics range from K-M. FlutterDash, Twilestia, and more!
1. The list

**1. Introduction **

**2. Love**

**3. Light**

4. Dark

**5. Past**

6. Break Away

7. Heaven

8. Innocence

9. Drive

10. Breathe

11. Memory

12. Insanity

13. Misfortune

14. Smile

15. Silence

16. Questioning

17. Blood

18. Under

19. Grey

20. Fortitude

21. War

22. Mother

23. Cat

24. Time/ Want

25. Trouble Lurking

26. Tears

27. Foreign

28. Sorrow

29. Beast

30. Under the Rain

31. Flowers

32. Night

33. Expectations

34. Moon

35. Hold My Hand

36. Precious Treasure

37. Eyes

38. Abandoned

39. Dreams

40. Rated

41. Teamwork

42. Standing Still

43. Dying

44. Two Roads

45. Illusion

46. Family

47. Creation

48. Childhood

49. Stripes

50. Breaking the Rules

51. Sin

52. Old

53. Keeping a Secret

54. Dance

55. Waiting

56. Danger Ahead

57. Sacrifice

58. Kick in the Head

59. Escape

60. Rejection

61. Fairy Tale

62. Magic

63. Do Not Disturb

64. Multitasking

65. Horror

66. Snow

67. Woman

68. Hero

69. Annoyance

70. 67%

71. Obsession

72. Mischief Managed

73. I Can't

74. Are You Challenging Me?

75. Mirror

76. Broken Pieces

77. Test

78. Drink

79. Starvation

80. Words

81. Paper

82. Can You Hear Me

83. Heal

84. Cold

85. Spiral

86. Seeing Red

87. Food

88. Pain

89. Through the Fire

90. Triangle

91. Drowning

92. All That I Have

93. Give Up

94. Last Hope Only Hope Switchfoot

95. Advertisement

96. In the Storm

97. Safety First

98. Puzzle

99. Solitude

100. Relaxation


	2. 1 Introduction

Title: 1. Introduction

Rating: R

Genre: Smut

Warning: PPWP (Pony Porn Without Plot), not betaed :/

Summary: Rainbow Dash introduced Fluttershy to a whole new world of pleasure.

Word count: ~1750

...

The sun sank below the rolling green hills of Equestria and surrendered the sky to darkness. The night couldn't have been more beautiful; bright stars shared the sky with a pregnant full moon. The sky itself was almost a black indigo and the light from the stars and the moon cast a stunning white light on the forest and trees.

Fluttershy had just finished tucking her animal friends in to bed and double checking everything when she heard a knock on her door. "Who could that be?" Pondered the little yellow mare aloud. She moved to the door and cautiously opened it. "Rainbow Dash?"

"Hey there, Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash sounded calm and collected. Unbeknownst to Fluttershy, the blue Pegasus mare was internally chanting a mantra of _I can do this I can do this I can do this I can do this._

It was quiet for a moment, then Fluttershy asked in a quiet voice, "Um, not that I'm not happy to see you, but what brings you here so late at night?"

"Oh! I-uh, just thought that since it was such a nice night you'd wanna, I dunno, go flying with me?" The striking Pegasus suppressed a nervous chuckle as she awaited the other's answer.

"Um... okay. I-I can't keep up to you though, I'm not nearly as good a flyer as you are," the meek Pegasus replied sheepishly.

"No worries! I'll make sure you can keep up," Rainbow Dash said with a smile.

"O-okay, if you want. I don't want to ruin such a nice night for you." Fluttershy felt so inferior next to the amazing Rainbow Dash. The handsome blue Pegasus was always gleaming with sweat or rain from flying so hard and it made her already prominent muscles stand out even more. Even if she weren't sweaty or covered in rain, her coat was so healthy it shone like Celestia's sun and felt like silk. She had such a unique scent, like rain on freshly cut grass and hay, but a little bit musky too. It matched her appearance and demeanor.

_You could never ruin anything! You are waaaaay too perfect, _thought Rainbow Dash, but instead she said, "Nah, don't worry about it. Nothing can ruin a night like this!" Her comment drew a reclusive smile from the timid Pegasus.

Rainbow Dash rocketed into the air, then slowed and waited for Fluttershy to catch up. Rainbow Dash had to be very conscious of how fast she was going. The only speed she knew was TOP SPEED, so she had to keep in mind that she needed to tone it down tonight if she was going to get anywhere with her friend.

The two Pegasus ponies weaved in and out of the trees, brushing along the soft coniferous leaves every once in a while. The blue and yellow Pegasi flew out of the trees and into an empty field. The grass was quite tall so they could swoop down and feel it graze their bellies as they glided carefully above.

Finally, Fluttershy's energy had worn out. Slightly out of breath she huffed," S-sorry Rainbow Dash. I-I'm a little... tired."

The more athletic pony sent up a gust of wind with her wings as she landed in front of Fluttershy. The wing-generated wind gently blew Fluttershy's mane and forelock back, revealing he beautiful face. Rainbow Dash had to pause for a minute and gather herself when she saw Fluttershy with her eyes closed leaning into the rushing air, a look of pure ecstasy on her pretty little face.

"That was pretty fun, huh?" Rainbow Dash asked, trying to remain nonchalant.

"Yes!" Fluttershy sounded quite excited for her typically mild self. "I've never had so much fun flying."

"Well, do you think you have a bit more left in ya?" Inquired Rainbow Dash. "I wanna show you something."

"Um... yeah, I guess. I-if it's not too far," answered Fluttershy.

"Great! It's not really that far, so you'll be fine."

The two Pegasus ponies once again took to the air. Rainbow Dash made sure to slow things down a bit more this time, Fluttershy was pretty tired. _Not too tired I hope, _the little blue Pegasus thought hungrily.

True to her word, the place where Rainbow Dash took Fluttershy was not far at all. It was the most picturesque cloud structure Fluttershy had ever seen. Modest in size, it had spectacular sculptures surrounding the building. There were two rainbowfalls that careened off the side of the cloud base.

"Wow, what is this place?" Asked a flabbergasted Fluttershy.

"Oh, nothin' much, just someplace that I like to come to get away from everypony," Rainbow Dash beamed, glad that Fluttershy liked it.

"It's remarkable!" Fluttershy muttered in awe. "How did you ever find it?"

"Find it? I built it!" Rainbow Dash announced proudly. "Care to come in?" She asked, trying to sound chivalrous.

"I'd love to," Fluttershy smiled softly.

Inside the magnificent structure was almost as astounding as the outside; there was a rainbow pool that took up nearly a fifth of the space in the main room, more skillfully crafted sculptures, a sky light, and high ceilings supported by massive pillars. The structure easily could have been two stories, but Rainbow Dash had no need for a second floor and she loved high ceilings.

Fluttershy flitted around examining all the wonders of the little cloud paradise. When she returned to the cloud floor Rainbow Dash asked, "Do you know why I brought you here, Fluttershy?"

"Um... no?" The shy Pegasus answered with another question.

_Deep breath Dash, you can do this!_ "." Rainbow Dash, having not breathed through that entire sentence, gasped for breath when she finished.

"Um... I'm sorry I didn't really understand what you said." Fluttershy cocked her head to the side.

_Oh! Celestia! She's so adorable. How can I put into words my feelings for her? Maybe I should just- _Rainbow Dash pressed her lips to Fluttershy's in a gentle kiss. The brash Pegasus was worried at first, but Fluttershy started to kiss back, and hard! She wanted this just as much as Rainbow Dash did. Dash's azure muzzle collided over and over with Fluttershy's saffron muzzle. Their kisses moved from tentative pecks to lustful open mouth kisses.

Eventually the two Pegasi pulled away from each other, panting hard after the intense make-out session. They gently pressed their foreheads together and took in each other's scent. Both Pegasus ponies' wings were erect; Dash's strong and powerful while Fluttershy's were sinewy and graceful.

Rainbow Dash slowly moved her muzzle toward Fluttershy's right ear. She ever so carefully nibbled on it, then traced the outline with her tongue. This elicited a moan from the little yellow Pegasus. Rainbow Dash took this as unarticulated permission to carry on. She trailed kissed down from Fluttershy's ear to her cheek, then down her neck where she paused a nipped at the soft flesh under her companion's chin. Rainbow Dash was rewarded with another, much louder moan. Then she stopped.

"Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash looked up to see the yellow Pegasus quaking with pleasure. "I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with, okay?"

"I love you, Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy said in an even tone. "I just want your mouth on me again," she pleaded.

That was all the little blue pony needed to continue her path down the other Pegasus's body. Rainbow Dash smoothly shifted Fluttershy onto her back. She was pressed, wings splayed out to the side, into the soft cloud floor below. It cushioned her long spine and offered a comfort that she had never known. Fluttershy was lost in the luxurious feeling of serenity until another sensation brought her back to reality.

Rainbow Dash's mouth was all over her, finding just the right places to make Fluttershy squirm with pleasure. The skilled blue Pegasus traveled along the soft yellow underbelly, down further and further to the soft spot between Fluttershy's hind legs. She slowly licked the soft, sticky sweetness that glazed over Fluttershy's nether region.

"Ahh!" Fluttershy moaned in delight.

Rainbow Dash smirked and continued the act of cunnilingus. She slowly stroked the outer sides of the labia, then the inner sides, eliciting more and more wonderful sounds she never dreamt she would hear Fluttershy make. She inserted he tongue into Fluttershy's vagina then flicked up.

"A-ahhh! Oh my!" Fluttershy's breathing quickened.

Rainbow Dash slowed to an excruciating pace, trying to lengthen out the experience. She broadened her tongue and made fence painting motions up and down Fluttershy's luscious cunt. Looking up, Rainbow Dash could see that her lover was slicked with sweet-smelling sweat. She moved from her engorged clitoris to the upper thighs. She kissed and nipped the taught flesh that was being strained with want.

Rainbow Dash returned to the throbbing organ surrounded by quivering flesh. She swirled her tongue around the outer parts of Fluttershy's genitals. She then commenced sticking her tongue in and pulling out in a rhythmic fashion. In and out, in and out, in and out, in and out. Just when she thought Fluttershy was on the verge of orgasm she stopped the motion. Fluttershy squeaked a pathetic moan at the loss of the euphoric feeling. Rainbow Dash lustfully kissed her then returned to finish what she had started. With a few final thrusts of her tongue, Fluttershy came triumphantly. Rainbow Dash could feel the muscles contract around her tongue as she brought her lover closer and closer to unending pleasure.

Fluttershy's breath now came in staccato spurts. All she could see was white light and there was a pleasant buzz in the back of her head. A tingle that started at the base of her body soon traveled to the farthest reaches of her extremities. She had never felt anything quite so exhilarating and transcendental in her life. Her wings flopped at her sides, her whole body was turned from a quivering mass of muscle to a limp pile of limbs.

Rainbow Dash curled up next to her lover as her breathing returned to normal. Fluttershy rolled off of her back and on to her side so that she was facing the rainbow-maned mare. The yellow Pegasus was flushed and completely satisfied. She nuzzled in close to the mare who was responsible for taking her virginity. Fluttershy had never been so content in her entire life.

"I love you," Fluttershy whispered as she drifted off to sleep, shrouded in her lover's warmth.

"I love you too," Rainbow Dash cooed as she kissed the nearly sleeping Pegasus pressed to her side.


	3. 2 love

Title: 2. Love

Rating: k+

Genre: fluff/angst

Warning: none

Summary: When Rainbow Dash confesses her feeling for Fluttershy, things don't go the way she expected.

Word count: ~1200

...

"I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where.

I love you simply, without problems or pride..."

Pablo Neruda (100 Love Sonnets: Cien sonetos de amor)

...

"Gahh!" Rainbow Dash screamed in frustration. "Why. Won't. The words. COME TO ME!"

"Um... it-it's okay Rainbow Dash, just take your time," Fluttershy tried to comfort her distraught friend. "It's okay," she cooed, like she would sooth a frightened rabbit or squirrel.

Rainbow Dash had shown up in a jumbled mess outside of Fluttershy's door. She looked nervous, Fluttershy could tell right away, but why she was not certain. The normally cocky blue Pegasus was trembling slightly and had a gleam of sweat covering her body. Of course Fluttershy invited her in, thinking that her friend might be ill.

"I just... Fluttershy, you uh... I need to say something, but I can't!" Rainbow Dash agonized.

"Well, why not? What is it that you're trying to say? I could guess if you like," Fluttershy offered, trying to help.

"No! No, no, no, I need to do this myself." The little blue Pegasus took a deep breath in and said, "'! There! I said it."

"Oh my, uh..." The pretty little yellow Pegasus was confused, but not displeased.

"So..." Rainbow Dash blushed a deep shade of fuschia.

"So...?" Fluttershy wanted Rainbow Dash to finish that sentence.

"So, um... do you love me too?" The shaken pony asked.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash you're going to have to give me some time to think about that. This is all so sudden and... unexpected." Fluttershy was completely stupefied.

"Oh! Yeah, sure, right," the rainbow-maned Pegasus said quickly. "I'll uh, go and give you some time to think about that..."

Rainbow Dash took off so fast that Fluttershy didn't have time to utter a goodbye before she was out the door and soaring into the sky. The speed at which she had left generated enough wind to misplace some things in Fluttershy's home. The shy mare began tidying up the things that had been knocked out of place by her brash Pegasus friend.

...

_Gosh Rainbow Dash! How stupid do you have to be! Just waltzing up to Fluttershy and spewing all that crap at her! Gahhh! I just messed up big time! Oh, woe is me! _Rainbow Dash wallowed in embarrassed self-pity. _I actually can't believe I just did that! Nuhh, some help Twilight was, she gave me the idea to do it in the first place! _

Rainbow Dash thought on that last cognition for a moment. She had gone to see Twilight Sparkle that morning and asked her vaguely what she should do if she had, you know, _feelings _for another pony. Twilight, who was far too busy with her books to be concerned with relationships, didn't know how to answer. All she said was, "Follow your heart and make your feelings known. You'll never know what could happen."

"Uhh, yeah great idea Twilight," whined the sullen Pegasus. She then realized that the onus was on her, not Twilight. "I guess it's not your fault," she said aloud, to nopony in particular. After all, she was alone. "I was stupid enough to follow your advice."

Rainbow Dash was so frustrated and angry with herself that she couldn't keep still. She left her cloud home and took to the skies. It was high noon so the sun was very hot. There were no clouds in sight to smash. She badly needed to burn off some steam. She flexed her wings in mid-hover and then took off. Faster and faster she rocketed through the air. Her eyes were starting to tear up. _It's just because I'm going so fast, _Rainbow Dash told herself. She wouldn't admit that it was because she felt as though she messed up her friendship with Fluttereshy.

She continued to fly for hours. Faster and faster until her lungs felt like they were going to explode and her muscles were sore and beginning to seize. Feeling her body begin to fail her, Rainbow Dash looked for a cloud to nap on. Much like hours before, the sky was perfectly clear; cerulean blue as far as the eye could see. She landed on the ground, unsure of where she was. Her wings were too tired to fly her back to her cloud home, so she began walking.

She walked for a short time before she recognized the landmarks. She was close to Sweet Apple Acres. The scent of the apple trees was familiar and comforting. The little blue Pegasus moved sluggishly through the rows of apple trees. Eventually, she came upon Applejack harvesting the season's crop.

Apple Dash turned to see her friend walking pitifully towards her. "Well, hey there Rainbow," she called. "What wrong sugar cube?"

Rainbow Dash began to talk, but passed out at her Earth pony friend's hooves. Applejack was worried about her friend, so she hoisted Rainbow Dash up onto her strong back and headed for home. All while they walk Rainbow Dash kept muttering "Fluttershy...Fluttershy...nuhhh...Flu..."

...

When Rainbow Dash woke up she was a wreck; her mane and tail were tangled and knotted, her wings were ruffled and ached with the intensity of 1000 needles, and her head throbbed. Looking around, Rainbow Dash saw that she was in the guest room of the Apple family. All the events of the day suddenly returned to her in a rush of painful memories.

"Ooooh! Why am I so stupid?" She cursed herself. "Uhhh, she's going to hate me forever!"

"Oh Rainbow Dash, why do you always think of the worst things?" Came a soft voice from the doorway.

Rainbow Dash turned around to see her pretty yellow Pegasus friend. "F-Fluttershy? What are you doing here?"

"Well, when Applejack told me how rough of shape you were in I thought I should come talk to you," answered Fluttershy meekly.

"Nuhhh, I'm sorry Fluttershy. I shouldn't have said those things to you. I-I'm so stupid somet-" Rainbow Dash was cut off by something warm and moist pressed against her lips. Fluttershy was kissing her. Fluttershy was KISSING her! The rainbow-maned Pegasus was overcome with feelings of joy.

"Rainbow Dash, I-I love you too," Fluttershy blushed.

"Why did you wait to tell me? Why didn't you just say that when I was at your house earlier?" Rainbow Dash asked, feeling a bit defensive.

"I'm so sorry Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy apologized. "I just wanted to be certain that was how you really felt. I don't like to rush into anything. I've loved you for so long, it would hurt if I knew you didn't mean it."

"But I do mean it! I love you Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"I know that now," smiled Fluttershy. "And I couldn't be happier." Fluttershy pressed herself close to the other Pegasus and nuzzled her chest.

From out in the hall, Applejack had been silently monitoring the proceedings. She cared deeply for both of her friends and she just wanted them to be happy. She smiled to herself as she walked away to leave the lovebirds alone.


	4. 3 Light

Title: 3. Light

Rating: T+ for language

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Warning: Depressed!Rainbow Dash

Summary: Rainbow Dash POV. Dash is feeling a great deal of despair. Can anypony bring light into her life?

Word count: ~1500

...

I sit, alone. Eyes closed, teeth clenched gently around a cigarette. My head pounds for reasons unknown to me. Just because my life can't get any worse. Just for fun. Inhale the sweet menthol smoke into my lungs. _Celestia, this is bad for me, _I think, but don't really care. I just care that the smoke makes my head spin in a pleasant way. _Hmm, this feels good._

Opening my eyes, I try to let the light in. It's too bright. I squint, close my eyes, flinch and drop my cigarette. _Damn it! _My head throbs and it feels like a million needles in the back of my eyes. I can't let the light in; there is no light left in my life. I have to open my eyes again to retrieve the smoldering sin stick. It is back in my lips, right where it belongs. Forever. For now.

I can sense a change in light even though my eyelids hug my rose-colored eyes. Thunder. _Oh right, there's a downpour scheduled today. _It comes out of nowhere. Well, not nowhere since the other Pegasus ponies made it happen when it needed to happen. The ground has been dry, begging for rain. I feel the first drop hit my head. Then the sky opens and I am caught in the torrent. Hearing my half-smoked cigarette sizzle I think, _great, just fucking great. _But I don't move to go someplace warm and dry. I don't deserve it.

Soon I am completely drenched. My coat and mane drip with the precipitation. My body involuntarily quakes with a massive shiver. I am wrought with little aftershocks. I look around; there's not another pony in sight. Everypony had the bright idea of going inside before the rain it. _Oh well, I can't get any wetter than I am now._

"Rainbow Dash!" I think I hear in the distance. It's too quiet though. _Must be my imagination._

"Rainbow Dash!" There it is again. _I'm going crazy. _I laugh to myself at the thought. _Not just crazy, I'm mad as a hatter!_

Then I feel something soft touch my wing. I am startled, but don't move. My drenched muscles are too cold and stiff to react. I manage to look up and see a yellow muzzle poking out from behind long, soaked locks of pink hair. _Well, maybe I'm not crazy._

"How long have you been out here for?" I hear the yellow muzzle ask.

"Iunno... not long..." I answer.

"Come with me, I'm taking you home... I-if that's okay."

I put up no resistance being dragged from my pool of self pity. I follow the mess of yellow and pink that found me back to a well-maintained wood cabin. Inside it is warm, a fire is going in the wood stove. There are a few other creatures in the small cabin, but she and I are the only ponies. She disappears to the kitchen, only to return moments later with a fresh cup of tea.

"Rainbow Dash," she starts quietly, "What are you doing to yourself?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Fluttershy."

"You must have been out there for hours!" She fussed over me.

"Nah," I say, taking a sip of the tea she brought me, "I was only there a few minutes."

"Were you there before the rain started?" She askes.

"Yeah, I went out for a smoke," I state matter-of-factly.

"The storm started three hours before I found you." Fluttershy's words shock me; I didn't realize that I was out there for that long.

"Huh..." Is all I manage to say.

"What is wrong with you?" She pleads.

"Nothing!" I shout back, with more force than necessary. I see her shy away. Sighing, I say, "I'm just going through some shit right now and I don't really want to deal with anything or anypony."

"I want to help you," she says quietly.

I look over at her. Her large eyes are glazed over with tears threatening to fall. Her long pink mane is still damp from the rain, but her soft yellow coat looks dry. She is visibly distraught, bitting her lower lip, shuffling, stretching her wings. She looks uncomfortable. _Why does she care this much about what I'm doing to myself? It's not her problem... _There's no way I can understand why she cares that much about me, _I _don't even care that much about me.

"Why do you care?" I say harshly. Those words hang in the air for a moment.

"Because... I love you..." She says quietly.

"What?" I ask, not entirely sure I heard her right.

"I...I love you Rainbow Dash. It hurts me to see you doing this to yourself," she frowns and blushes slightly as she finishes speaking.

"Why?" I say, completely perplexed.

"I don't know... You-you're just great. I'm sorry," she squeeks.

"Sorry? You don't have to be sorry for anything," I say, a bit frustrated.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes again.

"Nuhh, never mind," I sigh. "Thanks for bringing me here to get dry. I'm going home now." Before I give her the chance to say anything, I leave. I fly fast as I can out the door and into the continuing rain.

...

My coat and mane had been almost dry when I left Fluttershy's, but now after flying home in the rain I am soaked again. I land on the base cloud that supports my home. Looking at the door I think of going in, then I change my mind._ I don't deserve to be warm and dry. _So, once again, I wallow in self pity and wetness.

As I soak in the cold downpour, I feel my head get heavy. I am so dizzy, can't stand up. I kneel down, knees shaking, head spinning. My back legs give out as I try -and fail- to gracefully lay down. The cloud clings to the contours of my body. It is usually a comforting feeling, today it isn't very nice. The cloud is so dense, full to burst with rainwater. It rumbles underneath of me, threatening to explode at any second. I really don't care. I pass out with rain pounding my sorry body from above and a tumultuous cloud shaking beneath me.

I am completely unconscious, but I can't escape the rain. It comes down hard, hits me like a tone of bricks. I breathe normally, then water gets up my nose and I choke slightly. That still isn't enough to wake me. My head pounds, _do I ever need a smoke right now! _I think. It wouldn't last long in this rain though...

The rain stops. Out of nowhere, it just stops. I can still hear it around me, thunder still shakes the cloud beneath me. I can't feel the rain hitting me anymore. _Maybe I'm just at that point where I am so wet it doesn't even matter anymore_. I stir, this odd change in weather merits my awakening. Groaning, I slowly open my eyes. I see the silhouette of a Pegasus pony kicking the clouds away above me. _She's not doing a very good job, whoever it is, _I think bitterly. But she does, eventually, get the job done. But... only over my head. A strong ray of light shoots down from the opening in the sky. I am bathed in glowing sunlight while still being surrounded by the pouring rain.

The pony who caused the break in weather around me descends. It's... Fluttershy? _Huh, I didn't know she had it in her to clear the clouds. _She is tired, panting hard as she lands next to me. She is drenched in sweat and rain water. She is mere inches from me, I can see her body shaking.

"Why did you do that Fluttershy?" I ask.

"I can't stand to see you miserable. I don't even know why you are so upset, but I want to do everything to make you happy," she says, trying to hide behind her sagging pink mane.

I think for a minute, _I'm not even completely sure why I'm this miserable. It just sucks! _"It's not your job to make me happy."

"I know, it-it's just, I _want _to make you happy. Because when you're happy I'm happy. I want to bring light back into your life. I thought, if I couldn't do it figuratively, I could literally bring light back into your life," she blushes slightly as she says all of this.

I can't help but smile slightly. For the first time in a long time I actually feel kind of happy. "Thanks Fluttershy." She slowly closes the gap between us and tentatively nuzzles my wet coat.

"I love you and I want to make you happy," she whispers.

"I think that maybe you are the somepony to bring light back into my life," I say. I know it's cheesy, but I'm caught in the moment.

I pull her closer and we both cuddle under the opening in the sky. We share each other's warmth and enjoy the closeness of another pony. We both fall into a peaceful sleep, surrounded by the glowing sunlight. _I love you too Fluttershy._

...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Woo! Don't you just love Depressed!Rainbow Dash? I was feelin' it when I wrote this... Well, it ended happy, right?


	5. 4 dark

Title: # 4 Dark

Rating:

Genre:

Warning:

Summary:

Word count:

You're going to have to wait on this one. I seem to have drawn a blank… There's a story on the next chapter.

~AshMiliuTave


	6. 5 past

Title: #5 Past

Rating: Angst/hurt

Genre: Future!Fic

Warning: none

Summary: Rainbow Dash recounts to Spitfire how she lost the love of her life, Fluttershy. It's all in the past now.

Word count: ~1,800

….

"What's eatin' you, babe?" Spitfire asked a glum looking Rainbow Dash after a show.

The blue Pegasus, now a veteran flier for the Wonderbolts replied, "Nothing. Just tired from the show."

She had been walking through the halls of the Cloudiseum when Spitfire found her. Stopping to stare longingly at old photos of herself in her younger years as one of the most promising young fliers. There were awards and trophies in cases everywhere, almost all credited to the blue Pegasus with the rainbow mane and tail.

"Aww, c'mon now Dash. You may be getting' on in years, but you're not _that _old!" Joked the fiery senior member.

Rainbow Dash chuckled. "Nah, I guess not." She sighed sadly, and then looked over at her team mate. "Did I ever tell you what my life was like before I joined the Wonderbolts?"

Spitfire had to think for a minute. "No, Dash, you didn't. We've been flying together for almost six years now and I don't know anything about your life before you joined the team."

"Well, I think it's time I told someone…" and Rainbow Dash began her story:

_ Six years seems like a really long time. I feel like I've been flying with you and Soarin' my whole life! This is what I was born to do! I can feel it in my veins every time we go out there and astound the thousands of ponies who come to watch our show. I remember being just a little filly and thinking _that's gonna be me someday _watching the ponies in the blue suits fly. _

_My whole life was devoted to flying. Morning, noon, and night, every waking moment I thought about flying faster and higher. I always looked to improve my trick flying and speed maneuvers. I was a pony consumed. It seemed like nothing could get in the way of my future career in flying._

_But that was when I met her. I was just young, still in flight school, but I knew I was in love. She was a picture of beauty, absolutely perfect. The way the wind caught her soft pink mane. Her eyes would twinkle in the bright sunlight and gleam… I digress._

_Not long after I met her, I found myself defending her honor. I had been challenged to a race to defend my new love's name. Two colts stood on either side of me at the starting line. BANG! Off goes the starting gun. I had never felt such a rush in my life! It was pure exhilaration. I loved it. I loved it more than anything I had ever done in my whole life. If I thought I liked flying before, this blew my mind. And then, I got going so fast, I was so competitive, that I created a sonic rainboom!_

_That was the start of my love affair with flying, but it was also the start of a romance between me and the pony I had been defending. Her name was Fluttershy. She had grace and beauty and these stunning turquois eyes. It was a long time before either of us made a move, but eventually we became a solid, steady couple._

_The first year was hard. Nopony was really okay with fillyfoolers or coltcuddlers yet. There were pockets here and there that were accepting, but it was nearly a decade into our relationship before we felt comfortable being out in public as a couple; as two mares _in a relationship. _Things have changed so much…_

_Anyways, as I said, the first year was hard, but it got easier. And no amount of slander or hatred would make our feeling for each other go away. We did everything together; we moved in together, shared a bed, went to the market, cooked supper, and the list goes on. We were perfect for each other. Or so I thought._

_Flying is, always has been, and always will be my passion. Fluttershy just couldn't understand that. I never lost my love of flying the entire 12 years we were together. I practiced long and hard every day after clearing the clouds above Ponyville. I would come home drenched in sweat, exhausted, and riding the adrenalin train back into the station. I would be so excited and so tired all at the same time, but all she could see was that I was wearing myself into the ground._

"_This is too much," she would say to me. "I-I don't want to sound selfish… but you spend all day flying. What good does that do me?"_

_She would have tears in her eyes every time we had this conversation. My answer would always be, "I love flying more than I could ever love you." And the conversation would end right there._

_Well, one day, the conversation didn't end there. At this point we had been together a lovely 12 years. Not that there weren't ups and downs like in every relationship, but I would like to say it was pretty great. I'll never, ever forget that day. It was the best day of my life, riddled with the worst moment I have ever experienced. _

_That was the day that I had gotten the acceptance letter to be a Wonderbolt. I was so excited I could barely contain myself. I was home alone when Derpy dropped the letter off. When Fluttershy came home I knocked her to the ground with a big hug and a kiss. She looked happy too, at first. Then I showed her the letter._

"_Oh…" Was all she said. Her face dropped and I knew she was disappointed. _

"_Oh? Is that it? Oh? You should be happy for me!" I yelled._

"_Why? So something that already consumed your life is going to completely take you away from me? Why would you do this to me?"_

"_Fluttershy, I'm not-"_

"_No, why is this so much more important that my love?" She was crying steadily now._

"_Because I love flying way more than I ever have or ever could love you!"_

_That was the end of it. She stopped crying. She just went really quiet, and then she left. I gathered up all my stuff, and flew to you guys. I never saw her again after that. I was angry and I was proud, but I should never have let my pride get in the way of the one mare I truly loved. Now, six years later, I've had a great career, wonderful success, and tones of fun, but I still miss her._

"Wow, Dash I-I didn't know," was all Spitfire managed at the end of Rainbow Dash's story.

A solitary tear ran down the blue pony's cheek. "Yeah, well, I didn't exactly _tell _anyone."

"But you've been so stoic! If I hadn't caught you today and pushed to see what was wrong I still probably wouldn't know. Dash look at me," Spitfire said very seriously. "You need to do something about this. You can't just wallow in misery for the rest of your life."

"I blew it. There's no way she'd ever take me back." Spitfire watched the desolate pony walk, slowly out of the Cloudiseum, hooffalls heavy on the light cloud. _I have to do something for her, _Spitfire thought to herself.

…

"Alright team!" Called Rainbow Dash. As captain of the Wonderbolts, she handled practice routines and drills. "Sequence Alpha-Theta-Gamma-2! Go- Wait!" She hollered, interrupting the take-off sequence. A number of slightly confused and peeved ponies looked at her. "Where is Spitfire?"

"Right here, Dashy," a voice called from somewhere behind the blue spandex clad pony.

"Spitfire, I know you were one of the founding members but-" she stopped dead in her tracks. Could it be? Could it really be- "Fluttershy? I-I-I. How are you?"

"I can take it from here Dash," Spitfire said quietly to her friend as she flew passed her.

Rainbow Dash flew to the love of her life. The _second _love of her life. She landed and tentatively embraced her former mate. "It's been so long." The blue pony again got lost in the deep turquois orbs.

"It has. And it wasn't even you who came to get me back," Fluttershy replied bitterly.

Rainbow Dash was taken aback by the biting words of the otherwise soft spoken pony. "I-I thought I had lost you forever. This was my dream. Now, when I lay my head down to sleep, my thoughts are filled only with you. Sometimes I wake up and I swear I can smell your sweet mane just inches from my face. But you're not there. And I don't deserve for you to be." The dejected blue pony hung her head.

"No, you don't deserve for me to be there." That's it, Rainbow Dash had given up. "But, I will always be here for you."

Rainbow Dash perked up and hugged her dear friend tightly. "I love you so much Fluttershy."

"More than flying?" Fluttershy withdrew from the embrace.

"I…"

The ball was in Fluttershy's court. She knew Rainbow Dash well, probably better than any other pony did. She knew that there was nothing more in the world that Rainbow Dash loved more than flying.

Rainbow Dash had two options: lie to preserve Fluttershy's emotions and maybe salvage their relationship, or tell the truth and possibly wreck the only chance she might have of getting Fluttershy back.

"I… I can't lie to you Fluttershy. I love you, but I will never love anything as much as I love flying," tears stained her light blue checks as she spoke those words.

"I know, I know," the yellow Pegasus soothed the nearly broken Pegasus in front of her. "I've never forgotten."

"Then why did you come back?" Sniffed Rainbow Dash.

"Because I miss you," Fluttershy nuzzled Rainbow Dash's tear soaked face.

"I miss you too," Rainbow Dash whispered. Then, she started to pull her uniform off.

"Rainbow Dash, what are you doing?"

Clothes fully shed, she replied. "Let's get out of here. I've had my time in the sun, now I just want to watch it go down with the mare I love."

"Rainbow Dash… no," said Fluttershy.

"What?" Rainbow Dash gawked.

"I can't let you ruin your dreams for me," Fluttershy answered. "You will never be as happy with me as you are when you are flying."

With that said, Fluttershy took off into the sky. Leaving Rainbow Dash stupefied, standing, lip quivering, next to her flight suit. She tried to cry as she watched her once lover leave, but found she could not.


End file.
